(SK) Redemption
by Warden-Sigma
Summary: Lyra is forced to apologise to an uncharacteristically upset Lupa. [Sin Kid universe]


"Woah, hey, watch it!" Lyra shouted as she regained her footing from the shove.

Leia crossed her arms. "You messed up, you fix it. You owe me one, remember?"

Lyra cast her glance into the room, which used to be Lacy and Lupa's mum's room, and was now shared by their kids and Liby. Huddled on the bed, quietly whimpering, was Lupa, easily seen by her snow-white hair.

She frowned. "Wait, what do you mean by-?"

Leia slammed the door shut.

Lyra scowled. Great. Now she was stuck in a room with... her.

It was no secret that Lyra and Lupa did not get along at all. Lyra fancied herself as the cornerstone of purity in their errant family, despite her origins. At a young age she had turned to religion, mostly to rebel against her mother, and to act as guidance during her absences. She was by no means a fanatic, she wasn't an idiot, but she was part of what was often called a dying breed.

Lupa, however, was the very antithesis of Lyra. She was crass, vulgar and always spoke her mind, and seemingly revelled in her origins as a child of sin. She gave in to all sorts of vices, mostly smoking, and despite her family's attempts never quit them. She also always, ALWAYS, sent insulting jabs Lyra's way, which were often responded to in kind. The only thing the two weren't completely at odds with were religious matters, as Lupa was agnostic with a leaning towards there actually being a divine spirit - one she belived had a sick and twisted sense of humour.

Most importantly, Lupa was absurdly level headed and self-reliant, and that made things difficult when Lyra was left in charge, which usually happened as Loan was incapable of command and Liena, while otherwise able, was mute.

This is why the sight of Lupa, curled up on herself and crying, was so alien to her.

She frowned. This had to be a joke. She approached Lupa and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, get up."

"Fuck off." Lupa choked out, her voice thick with misery and hatred.

Lyra hesitated at her tone. "Listen, I don't want to be here either, but Leia's forcing me."

Even through her sobs, Lupa managed a half-hearted chuckle. "Wow, the big strong Lyra being overpowered by a seven-year-old. It's like David and Goliath but shit."

Lyra crossed her arms. "Are you ever going stop being a little shit and actually listen to me?"

This seemed to get a reaction out of Lupa, who actually turned around and sat upright, scowling with uncharacteristic anger and bloodshot eyes. "Oh, I do listen, but I don't care what you blather on about."

"Well maybe you should." Lyra stood as tall as she could. "Especially whenever Uncle Lincoln goes out."

"Maybe if you stopped being such a cunt, then maybe I'd actually listen to you for once!"

"Lupa, watch your langua-"

"Fuck you!" She screamed back. "You don't get to tell me to to watch my language, you've sworn just as bad as me!"

"Name one example."

"You call me "the Whore of Babylon"!" Lupa's voice cracked a little, her breathing becoming a touch deeper and irregular.

This gave Lyra pause. Was that what this was all about? Still, she wasn't going to give Lupa the satisfaction of being right, the stubborn kid needed to learn a lesson. "That's because it's a Biblical reference, moron."

"Shut up!" Lupa screwed her eyes shut. "Just fucking shut up and listen to me once in your life!"

"I'll listen to you when you have something worth saying."

This set her off. With a bloodthirsty scream Lupa sprang off the bed and tackled Lyra, barely managing to knock her to the floor. She pulled up and slammed her fist into Lyra's cheek, and Lyra responded by throwing her off and bringing herself back to her feet. Lupa pulled herself back up and charged again, but this time Lyra was prepared, and caught her arm just it time to put her into a bodylock-arm twist combo, easily overpowering her.

Lupa groaned in pain, struggling to break free. Her legs swung wildly, but Lyra kept her footing.

"Jesus Christ what is your problem?!"

"Fuck you...!"

Lyra pulled Lupa's arm back a little more. "I'm not letting you go until you apologise for attacking me!"

Lupa growled. Lyra pulled a little more. "Y-you apologise for being a bitch...!"

Lyra scowled and pulled a little tighter. "You need to learn some discipline, Lupa! If words won't work, maybe pain will!"

Lupa just groaned in pain and grim determination. Lyra kept pulling, but Lupa didn't stop. She felt something wet on her arm holding Lupa's body, and Lupa's grunts became whimpers.

Lyra believed Lupa had learned her lesson, so she let her go, unceremoniously throwing her to the floor. Lupa didn't get up, she simply curled up on herself and held her previously-twisted arm, whimpering pathetically. Lyra checked the fluid on her arm, which was clear. Tears, probably.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson." Lyra muttered, then walked to the door... only to find it was somehow barred from the outside. Great.

She turned back to Lupa. She was expecting her to be pulling herself up to ineffectively strike at her or snipe her with some dry insults. Instead, Lupa was just sobbing, clutching her arm and barely moving.

Lyra crouched next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay...?"

Lupa barely responded.

Lyra was starting to worry. "Do you want me to get you anything for the pain?"

"Why... w-why don't you just kill me if you hate me so much..." Lupa choked out.

Lyra hesitatated. "W-what?"

"O-or do you just want to see me suffer...? You sadistic cunt..."

"What? No, I don't want to see you suffer." She replied in a soft voice. "I just... I just want you to stop hurting yourself, and your family."

"Why... why do you pretend to care about me...?"

"I do care, Lupa. You're my sister, and my brother's friend. I just..." Lyra sighed, leaning back and sitting with her back on the bedside. "I just don't want you to turn into my mom. I don't know if I would be strong enough to get you out of that hole."

Lupa barely responded.

Lyra cast her gaze down, and noticed Lupa struggling to get herself upright, using her bad arm. Lyra sprang forwards and helped her. "Woah, easy, Lupa."

"I'm fine..." Lupa managed to say, hissing in pain.

"Well too bad, I'm helping you." Lyra got Lupa up on her feet and onto the bed, then looked over her arm, which was already looking fairly swollen. "Jeez..."

"Agh, fuck...!" Lupa hissed. "Watch it, you've already done enough damage."

"I'll go get you some medicine and ice, that should help." Lyra pulled herself up, and tried the door again. It was still barred. "Dang it."

"Yo Princess, we're good now!" Lupa shouted.

Lyra heard something being dragged away from the door. She turned to Lupa. "Oh, before I forget... Sorry. For calling you a whore. And also messing your arm up."

Lupa smiled warmly - a rare occurance for her. "Thanks. Sorry for being a shit. I'll try to tone it down a little."

"I do appreciate it. I'll... try not to get too strict unless it's important."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Can ya hurry up? My arm's killing me."

"Oh, right, sorry."


End file.
